Blurred Lines
by goldengirl0703
Summary: AU. Jimmy and Cindy meet in an elevator on his way to work one Tuesday morning, turns out they end up working together and as they grow closer a jealous receptionist may try and sabotage it all. Stay tuned for updates!


Blurred Lines

A/N: It's been a while since I've updated anything on here. I've had this written for a while but I've been indecisive on whether to upload it or not. I've read it a dozen times and changed it I don't know how many times, but I feel bad that I haven't put anything up since the end of May so here it is. Usually I write in Cindy's perspective, as a person I relate to her a lot and it's natural for me to write that way. However, for this story I'm switching it up and this is in Jimmy's perspective. This story takes place in an AU, so Jimmy and Cindy didn't grow up together! Enjoy!

"Hold the elevator!"

I heard a woman scream as the elevator doors were about to close so I quickly pressed the button and re-opened them and in walked a blonde woman who not only had looks that could kill but legs a mile long, and her perfume was intoxicating.

"Thanks so much, I didn't think I would make it." She said to me as she stepped in, I smiled at her as I lightly shrugged my shoulders.

"Yeah no problem, happens to all of us right?"

"Yeah, absolutely."

She looked up at me and smiled, I smiled back as I got a better look at her. She had crazy green eyes with this amazing head of long blonde hair. She looked like a typical, sun-kissed California girl, made me wonder what she was doing here in Texas.

"I'm Jimmy," I said trying to be as nonchalant as possible, I was getting so nervous, you would think that I had never seen a pretty woman before.

"Cindy," She did a slight shrug of her shoulders and then turned her attention back to the elevator door.

"So do you work in the building?"

There was something about her that attracted me to her, I just knew I needed to keep talking to this woman, plus I didn't want to awkwardly stand here in this elevator alone stealing glances at her so I tried to make conversation.

"Hopefully after today I will!"

She must have noticed the puzzled look on my face because her features softened slightly and she continued, "I'm here for a job interview."

"Ah I see, well good luck with that, hope it goes well! This is my stop, hopefully I'll see you around!" I said as the elevator reached the tenth floor and the doors opened. She smiled and waved and I walked away trying not to show my disappointment in myself for not being braver and asking her out.

"Good morning Mr. Neutron! How are you today?" I hear my secretary ask me as I opened the door to my floor.

"Hello Reagan, I'm well, how are you?"

"I'm doing great thanks for asking! Don't forget sir, you have that interview today in about ten minutes!" Upon hearing this I froze, immediately I turned back around to face my secretary and my heart nearly jumped out of my chest. I completely forgot, perhaps fate is working in my favor and Cindy is my interview after all.

"Interesting. Well I'll straighten up my office a little bit then, I'll need a few minutes so send them in at 9:15."

"Yes sir."

As I pushed in chairs and straightened up various papers and files on my desk, my palms became clammy and my heart was racing. Just the thought of having her work here and seeing that enchanting woman everyday was riveting and I didn't even know her. There was just something about her.

A few minutes passed and I heard a small knock at the door. My head snapped in the direction it came from and my breathing stalled as the door knob turned and I anxiously awaited to see who would walk through the door. I was not disappointed when I saw her walk in. Her jaw dropped and her eyes lit up as she recognized me.

"Hey! What a small world! Allow me to properly introduce myself!" She said brightly as she extended her hand toward me, "Cynthia Vortex", she said as we shook hands. Immediately I was intrigued, she had a fantastic handshake and her eyes never left mine. In fact, I was probably more nervous than she was.

"Well what a twist of fate," I said chuckling as her hand left mine, "James Neutron, please have a seat." I gestured to one of the chairs at the other side of my desk and we sat down.

"So this is your interview huh?" I said trying to keep the atmosphere of the room light.

"Yeah what a really funny coincidence. So you're the CEO of NeutroCom then?"

"Indeed, so tell me, why are you interested in a position here?"

"Well I've always been in love with learning, especially when it came to math and science. Growing up, I always wanted to be a scientist. To make a discovery and have my name in a history book. In school, you learn about males like DaVinci and Galileo who made amazing discoveries, and I know I'm capable of that as well. I can be that great and more and I figured there's no better place to start than right here at NeutroCom."

It took me a second to respond to her. She was like a crack of lightning that hit me and made me lose all sense of self and train of thought.

"You said this seemed like a good place to start. What do you envision your future looking like? Is this more of a temporary job for you?" I asked her as confidently as I could. Her ambitions and her drive shook me to my core but also intimidated me, I had never felt so conflicted in my entire life.

As the interview continued, I knew she was perfect for the job. She was well-educated, very competent and had a strong passion for this line of work, that was hard to come by these days. It almost felt like an honor to offer her this position, she was so qualified.

"Well Miss Vortex, from everything I see here on your resume and everything we've discussed, I honestly think you would be a perfect fit here at NeutroCom, the position is yours if you want it."

For a quick second, her smile reached from ear to ear and her eyes looked as if they were misting with tears of joy. All too soon, she resumed a more subdued look and smiled while she shook my hand.

"It would be an honor Mr. Neutron, thank you so much for this opportunity. I promise you won't be disappointed!"

I smiled at her, in that moment I couldn't tell who was more excited to work with who. I was excited to see her more often because she was so electrifying to be around, but I was also eager to see how she worked as an employee and if she truly would flourish here. For the next ten minutes, we went over mundane things like scheduling, paperwork, and when she could start.

At the end of the interview, I walked her out into the lobby and watched her get in the elevator.

"I'll see you monday Mr. Neutron, have a great day!" She said brightly right before the doors closed. I blushed for the first time in years and turned around to see my secretary looking disappointed.

"Reagan, is something the matter?" I asked her, hoping nothing was wrong. I always thought she may have had a thing for me but she's much younger than I am and underneath her pretty face, there isn't much going on. Nonetheless, she looked up at me and smiled her usual bright smile before saying, "Oh no sir! I just found out my dentist appointment tomorrow had to be moved to Thursday, no big deal!"

I chuckled and patted her desk before walking back into my office. I may be blurring the lines between business and pleasure, but so be it. Monday couldn't come soon enough...

A/N: So there it is! By the way, for a sense of time, this chapter took place on a Tuesday, so he has almost an entire week until he sees our dear Cynthia again! Hope you guys enjoyed it, I originally intended this to be a one-shot, but I'm going to add just a few more chapters! Let me know what you guys think!


End file.
